


Diabolik Lovers One Shots!

by iamaikotachibana



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaikotachibana/pseuds/iamaikotachibana
Summary: A series of Diabolik Lovers one shots!





	

My Wattpad followers have highly requested that I make a Diabolik Lovers one shot book, so I decided to transfer it here as well. If you want, you can send me requests either on my Wattpad, which is here (https://www.wattpad.com/user/NicoIsACutie) or you can send me a message here!


End file.
